broodingninjahighschoolparkourscoutpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout (Meta)
"Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout" is a fictional anime series made in Valve's Source Filmmaker Program, created by YouTube animator, Krunkidile that parodies common tropes in both anime and fan fiction alike. The series focuses around several teenagers, represented by Team Fortress 2's Scout in different hats, wigs and outfits, fighting against the forces of evil. Because the series doesn't actually exist, a running joke among viewers of the "series" is discussing impressions on the anime as a whole, by making up characters, plot points and whole episodes in the comments section. This has resulted in long reply threads debating themes in the fictional anime. Krunkidile has stated that "anything said about this show is canon except episode numbers," making almost anything said about the show in the comments section, or on this wiki, law. Only the events and information presented in Krunkidile's animations are indisputable as canon, as they are actual "episodes." However, after learning of the existence of a Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout wiki, he unknowingly created the next Gatchaman abridged ep58. He's now wondering if he should actually make something about this. Origin The first appearance of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, was "shut_up_anime.dmx", where BNHSPS is seen on a rooftop staring at the sun while Japanese music plays. After a closeup on his disgruntled face, the camera pans to the right, revealing the three Santamen, laughing to themselves with their lord and master, Femscout. After a shaky zoom in on Femscout's face, she and the Santamen are shown pelvic-thrusting in unisin next to Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's dead body with his katana up his butt. The video was used as a sort of teaser for his upcoming video, "Santamen 1.33: You are (Not) the Worst", and poke fun at Team Fortress 2-based, fan-made "Original Characters" and drama shorts. "Everyone, I have an announcement. There's gonna be some changes regarding videos on this channel in the future. First off, I'm going to stop making comedic TF2 videos, and begin making serious, artistic, deep TF2 videos. Because when I think of Team Fortress 2, a game where trained killers in hats fight over gravel, and the nine main characters are constantly dying, I think of deep story lines with lots of earth-shattering twists, and heavy, emotional, and poetic writing. And me being a 16-year old in high school, I know "deep" and "emotional" like the back of my hand. Second, all music will be Japanese. Not like the stuff I had before that fuckin' rocked the house, spot, place, and your mother, sister, and hot cousin's collective butts, mind you. No, all music in future videos will be from anime openings.Because that's where I find my music. Third, most videos will focus around my new OC: Brooding-Highschool-Ninja-Parkour-Assassin-Scout. I chose the Scout to be my OC because he looks young enough to be a teenager, and is not fat, or black like the other classes, so I can relate to him in ways that don't remind me of my inadequacies. (I would have chosen Spy, but he's already a ninja, so I'm gonna save him for my next OC.) Also, all the animes I watch feature teenagers fighting Satans, so I like him because of that as well. I hope you're looking forward to the future of anangrysockpuppet, as much as I am. Expect to see lots of confusing, poorly-lit music videos that show my non-existant inner turmoil, awkwardly express my feelings for female friends, and/or my weird, developing fetishes that I will force on to you. Maybe in three years, I'll look back on them, and wish I could go back in time to punch myself in the face for being the worst. 私はツールと思います!" ''-Description for "shut_up_anime.dmx'' For some reason, Krunkidile decided to take this one-time gag character and give him his own short video two months later. "Episode" 407 of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout involved Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout battling against the "season's" big bad, "Skulking Ninja Armored Clown Spy," represented by Spy in a mask, wig and robe. It was the first appearance of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's friends, who where indirectly named Zippy Danger, Betty, Saracho, Dengar Dangerous, and Rear Admiral Fights via the episode's credits. The video was pulled from YouTube due to copyright claims on the ending theme song, but was later uploaded in non-monetized form. A year later, apropos of nothing, "Episode" 238 was uploaded in May. The episode takes place during an arc in which Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and his friends battle against a villain named "Bananarama" and his crew of "Hell-Generals." Unlike the previous "episode," this one contained actual voice acting. Tumblr voice artists, Lunarch Sounds, and, TimoteiLSD where cast as Rear Admiral Fights and Beefo, respectively. The return of the video series sparked a small fan following. Parody of Anime Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout was created as a parody of tropes in anime and the communities that enjoy it, namely those of sh'ō''nen'' anime. Show Length As evidenced by the episode numbers, the show has over three-hundred current episodes, similar to most popular ''shō''nen anime like "Bleach," and "One Piece." Shows like these are adapted from their manga, and are produced much faster than the comic's chapters are released. To keep the show from running past the manga and spoiling important plot points, anime adaptations are slowed down with long conversations, explanations of powers, or new events in the middle of fights in order to buy time. Filler episodes and arcs, such as infamous "beach episodes," are also implemented to buy the manga time to get ahead of the show. It is entirely reasonable to believe "Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout" is chock-full of drawn out fights, as both uploaded "episodes" include characters either grunting at each other, or prattling on about abilities for half of the video's length. Several beach episodes, or similar ''gravure-based episode are pretty much guaranteed to be within the show's time-wasting repertoire, as Betty exists. Female Characters Female characters in ''shō''nen anime traditionally have no role besides sex appeal, being the token female within a group, and/or the romantic interest of male protagonists. Beyond that they are usually in the back of the fight, healing injured fighters, or being kidnapped by the season's main antagonist and needing to be saved by the main characters. This is to appeal to the target male demographic of ''shō''nen anime. Betty, the only reoccurring female character, embodies all tropes of women in shounen anime. She has comically oversized breasts, long, silky hair, and wears a very short skirt. She always has a knock-kneed stance with her elbows inward, and her chest heaved out. In both Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout videos, she is always fawning over BNHSPS, pining over the danger he is in. Betty is constantly referred to as the most useless character on the show. Like most other female leads of ''sh''ō'nen'' anime, whenever something needs doing, she takes a back seat to the boys and acts as a cheerleader or damsel in distress for them to rescue. She also only speaks in loud, seagull shrieks, paying homage to the fact that most anime heroines have high voices, and are either crying over their friends getting hurt or add nothing when they speak. Betty is also referred to as Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's "not-girlfriend," possibly as a jab at the trope of anime protagonists with girls throwing themselves at them, but are too busy fighting bad guys and looking cool and angsty to pay them any attention. BNHSPS is an angsty, teenage loner who is noted as having a very strong distaste for his "friends," so it's very reasonable to believe he and Betty's relationship is that of a lovesick girl and a disinterested, angry, emo kid who's just too cool for school. Fight Scenes Like many anime, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout features long, drawn out fights between super-powered youths and demonic entities. The majority of these fights actually include more grunting, staring matches between combatants, explanations of powers, abilities and attacks, inner monologues, commentary by onlookers, and powering up than actual fighting. As stated before, most of this is to buy time for the manga version of the show to get ahead of the anime, or to cut animation costs. The actual fighting is mostly recycled animations, ended by one big final attack that wipes out the bad guy. Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout is chock full of time-wasting fights with disappointing endings. "Episode" 401 was mostly BNHSPS and his friends grunting at Burning-Skulking-Armored-Clown-Spy, and BNHSPS screaming in fear of being hit before he powered up, transformed his sword, summoned his stand, summoned his stand's stand, and then crawled towards Burning-Skulking-Armored-Clown-Spy so he could stab him to death and kill him with an atom bomb. The majority of "Episode" 238 was a back and fourth between Rear Admiral Fights and Beefo where the two insulted each other's team mates. Fights finally made his move after catching Beefo in his "Shadow Trap" and attacking him with is "Akuma No Te" technique. Upon realizing nothing had been done to him, Beefo asked Fights what exactly he had done, leading into a lengthy explanation of the "Akuma No Te's" powers. This was shown to be completely pointless, since his plans relied on Beefo having red-colored blood, and Beefo actually had green blood. Parody of Fan Fiction "Original Characters" Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout pokes fun at the world of Team Fortress 2-based fan fiction, namely the creation of "Original Characters" or "OCs" for short. OCs within the TF2 community are made by taking existing characters, be they the nine playable classes, enemy non-player characters, or gender-bent versions of existing characters (e.g. the "Femscout"), and reskinning them, or dressing them up to make a "new" character. This is usually done using Source Filmmaker or Garry's Mod in conjunction with in-game or fan-made models. All characters that have currently appeared in Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout (save for Fredgar) are OCs, being mostly Scouts with multiple cosmetic items worn to distinguish them from one another. Scout The most common model used for the creation of an "Original Character" is Scout, and his fan-made, female counterpart, Femscout. This is most likely due to the fact that Scout is young, Caucasian, and overall appealing and relatable to a large majority of Team Fortress 2's younger audience. Krunkidile also believes this to be because Scout "looks young enough to be a teenager, and is not fat, or black like the other classes ''and that younger audiences "can relate to him in ways that don't remind them of their inadequacies. Also, all the animes they watch feature teenagers fighting Satans."'' Because of this, all protagonists in the anime are represented by Scout and Femscout in various wigs, hats, and outfits, some of which make them look ridiculous. All the protagonists except Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and Betty also wear the "Hero's Tail," a white, hair item for Scout with a flowing ponytail, as it is the most commonly used head wear item used on Scout OCs, possibly in an attempt to make them look more "anime" by giving them longer hair. Krunkidile has expressed his distaste for Scout OCs, saying that all of them are essentially the same, edgy, anime-inspired, prettyboy with the only difference between them being what color their Hero's Tail is and what jacket the artist put them in. He finds it extra infuriating because in the Team Fortress series, Scout is an egotistical, showboating, moron that hypes up his own accomplishments, and is the butt of most jokes in the series. Kunkidile uses Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout as a way to balance out the Scout OCs with a group of his own that are incredibly lame and get killed in each of their adventures. Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's name in it's self is a representation of all the elements of your everyday Scout OC and anime protagonist. He is a cool, emotionless loner, (brooding) who practices a form of martial art, most likely one including a sword, (ninja) who at the very lest looks young enough to be a teenager, (highschool) is very athletic and does lots of cool stunts (parkour) and his represented by Scout. (Scout) Mary-Sues, Gary-Stus, and Self-Inserts Many OCs, namely Scout OCs, are Mary-Sues, or Gary-Stus, "perfect" characters with no real flaws, depth, or development, that are liked by everyone except the characters you are supposed to disagree with. They have many special powers and traits that make them special, but no faults that make them relatable, resulting in an incredibly uninteresting character. Most Mary-Sues are used to indirectly represent the author or writer as a form of wish-fulfillment. Scout is the character of choice to represent the artist because he is relatable to the younger Team Fortress audience without reminding them of their inadequacies. He's young, athletic, funny, and "cool" and can look like any given anime protagonist given the right outfit, hair and weapon. The heroes of the Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout anime are all, on the surface, Gary-Stus and Mary-Sues. They're all young, attractive, powerful characters with lots of friends, are shining beacons of justice and being right. However, they all have incredibly lame or stupid powers, are mostly useless in any endeavor, and are killed either by their own recklessness, or easily by their enemies. Token Females Femscout, the fan-made female Scout, is constantly used in fan works as no more than the token female in a group of males, or the romantic interest. (Mostly likely one for Scout, a Scout Original character, or self-insert character) This is possibly because she is not an official character and has no established personality, or because the fan work is made by adolescent males simply looking for a pretty girl to work into their stories. Betty is the token female of the show with zero personality outside of "love interest" and "boobs." She is completely useless in any situation and has no purpose whatsoever. She doesn't even speak, as all of her dialogue is represented with the squawking of a seagull. Parody of Fan Works Outside most anime show's some fan's will decide to do fan animation/tribute video's to show there love and respect towards the show. Some of them are from good to great, while others are bad and lazily made. The video, "Journey Through Forever (BEEFO X REAR ADMIRAL FIGHTS FANIMATION)", Krunkidile made is a example of such. The first thing you notice is BEEFO and REAR ADMIRAL FIGHTS stuck together flying in space glitching up into a SFM test room, with a badly drawn fan art picture appearing for a brief moment, also in the description of the video, it says, "Their love is eternal, and I have captured it in this moving fan animation. Please only comment if you have NICE things to say about my life's work!" This could mean few people thought this wasn't good and tried to give advice to improve the video to make it better, but the maker thought they were raging on them ( even thought the comment section is disabled ) and deleted there comments. This also makes fun of Yaoi and unusual parings in Fan Pictures and Fanfictions. (Did I also mention they keep moving the camera around making the video look even more poorly made? No? Then now you know.) Category:Meta